


Man Least Likely

by Sangerin



Category: West Wing, Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Gen, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of "Party Games through the eyes of a US Congressman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Least Likely

'You know that we voted him "Man least likely to achieve anything" at the LSE?' said Jed, watching the news coverage of the day's remarkable events in London.

'You've told me that at least twice in the past half hour,' said Abbey, 'And you're just jealous because he's Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and you're only in the US Congress. Zoe, leave Ellie alone.'

'I'm a better economist than he is. John Marbury would be a better economist than him.'

'John Marbury?' asked Abbey. 'That delightful fellow from India?'

'British, actually. He just worked in India. And he's not an economist. And neither is this old hack. And I want to know how he did it.'

'Ellie, I know your sister is aggravating. Don't let her get to you.'

'Are you listening to me?' asked Jed.

'Yes, dear,' replied Abbey. 'Now either be quiet and watch the news, or go somewhere else. Ellie and Zoe want help with their homework, and I have a full day of surgery tomorrow.'

Jed subsided. He continued to watch the news, muttering under his breath. 'Hacker. Jim Hacker. How does he end up with the nuclear codes, that's what I want to know?'


End file.
